


I'll wait

by yumii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, How Do I Tag, ririkowai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumii/pseuds/yumii
Summary: Kageyama always thought he was the perfect setter for Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 40





	I'll wait

My heart starts to throb when I see you with him.

At first when he told you that one day he would toss to you. I never thought. In my whole life. It would actually come true. Someone who actually kept their words. Which made me think.

Have I ever kept my own words before.? When I said we’ll both take on the world. Was I lying? I thought when we were playing together. I was the only one who made you fly higher, but as I watched you and him play. I was completely wrong. I lost it. I lost you.

I thought I was the one. I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO MADE YOU INVINCIBLE. Why did it have to be him. Was I wrong this whole time? Have I been letting things slip away again without noticing?

It’s ok though. I’ll wait. I’ll wait to play with you again.

**Author's Note:**

> i want soba (〃 ω 〃)


End file.
